


Does This Shirt Make Me Look Flat?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Ftm Adrien, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adrien feels self conscious.





	Does This Shirt Make Me Look Flat?

He was standing by the mirror, taking in every part of his reflection. A lanky boy with styled blond hair, thin arms and legs, who was wearing baggy shorts. He wasn’t shirtless, like he wanted too, but had a white ornament over his chest. A binder, he was wearing a binder that flattened him, which he was grateful for. But the chest was still there, no matter what, even when it was hidden. It wouldn’t disappear, and it pained him.

 

Everyone called him handsome, but it was hard to believe when the only thing he noticed was his wide hips, way too wide for a boy. He let out a sigh, before putting his T-shirt on, making sure the binder actually made him flat, and adjusted it, again and again.

 

“Adrien that’s the fifth time you’ve adjusted it.”

 

He sighed.

 

“I know Plagg. Just a bit self conscious. My mind keeps telling me my chests is visible and everyone will see it.”

 

“You’re flat, trust me. You were already flat the first time you adjusted it.”

 

“I know. But it’s hard to not think about it. Like, I have all these “what if?” scenarios in my head no matter what I do.”

 

“Don’t think too much about it. Just relax and go with the flow. It isn’t good if you stress. Also, while you’re doing that, get me some cheese.”

 

That comment, made the young boy laugh.

 

“Sure Plagg.”


End file.
